


Her hair, his hair

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Grey being trans, I love him, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look back on Grey's life, short flashbacks.
Relationships: Adira Tal/Gray Tal
Kudos: 2





	Her hair, his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I love Grey and i thought i might as well just project everything on him now that he's here. I certainly think the 29th(?) century will care less about gender and stuff than people do now but... creative freedom? Eh...  
> It's written in first pov because i wanted to dodge she/her pronouns for Grey in the beginning even though i usually dont like reading first pov things that much.

I was eight when I cut my hair for the first time. I walked into class and told everyone to call me Mak. It was a joke back then. That same day I went to the playground, not the one close to my cabin, one a bit farther away. There was a small group there, they were about eleven… twelve? Kids that were just small enough that going to a playground wasn’t damaging their ego but old enough that I thought they were cool. 

I looked at them.  
They looked back.  
I sat down on the swing, considering if I would try jumping really far or swinging really high. I could get really high when I tried, but the last time I did it I fell off and broke my arm that probably wasn’t a g-

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, it came from the group of older kids.  
“Are you a boy or a girl?”  
“You cant ask that!” someone else exclaimed.  
“Why not?”  
“Its rude”  
The group came closer.  
“Are you a boy or a girl?”

I kept swinging.  
“Are you a boy or a girl?”

I jumped off, walked up to them.  
“Girl” I said

“Okay” a the boy who asked said.  
“Do you want to join us?” Someone else asked, she pointed to the zip line.  
“Yeah!” I said

\---

My hair was cut short when I was thirteen again… well shorter. The idea had been that it would still fit into a pony tail but it just didn’t. So I wore my hair loose, just the way I hated it, you could almost taste the irritation in the air.  
“It will grow back.” Adira said  
“Yeah thanks I know that.”  
Stupid hair, not long not short, not much of anything.

In that same week I went in a skirt to school for the first time. It was grey, had a nice silvery shine to it, I liked it and Adira said if I liked it I should just try wearing it. After five reactions along the lines of:  
“You’re finally starting to become a real girl.”  
I decided to never do that again.

\--- 

When I was fifteen my hair was short again, and I wore a new shirt.  
I just came out of the closet, not as gay or anything. My friends had always known I was going to come home with boys or girls or anyone in between or outside of that spectrum. I wasn’t exactly subtle. When someone would mention Marks future girlfriend I would quickly add:  
“or boyfriend”.  
When someone would start about Adira’s future husband, I would rush to say: “Or girlfriend, or yknow significant other.”  
When they started talking about me I said: "My partner."  
So yeah, a master of subtlety I was not. 

I had actually come out of the closet as a boy and Adira had called Moram, the only barber on board. My hair was short, I was happy.

“Hey” I said to a classmate  
“Huh I almost didn’t recognise you” She said.  
“That’s the idea”

\---

I was sixteen when Adira came out.  
It wasn’t a total shock to me. I mean we had had conversations about gender identity a lot and I kind of saw it coming. 

“Yeah cool.”  
“How are you so calm about this!”  
“I don’t know it just makes sense.”  
“What? I just told you my… I’ve been… It makes sense?!”  
“Yeah”  
“Man that is the weakest reaction ever”  
“What?” I started laughing a bit.  
“It makes sense?” Adira said and hit me with a pillow “I’ve been sitting on this for months”  
“Well I’m sorry your majesty next time ill be more surprised” I raised my hands to my chest and forced a shocked expression:  
“You! Oh my I just” I fanned myself. “I never imagined th-“  
For my brilliant improvisation I got a pillow to the face again.  
But Adira was laughing, so I didn’t care. 

\--- 

It was a few months later and my hair had grown quite a bit.  
Moram was sick, a virus had been overtaking the ship. Cutting my hair had to be done by someone else, Adira shaved the sides off, we both agreed if they tried to do the top it would probably end in disaster but it was fine, I looked vaguely representable again after the shave… 

I went to the skate park, ambitions of learning how to use what ancient humans called skateboards had peeked up when the virus had started overtaking the ship. Adira was a bit sick as well, not infected with the virus though, they were sleeping it off, and I was bored to death.  
So yeah skating, I rode of the lowest ramp and miraculously managed to stay upright. That's a first.

All of the sudden, I heard  
“Are you a boy or a girl?

I looked up, kept on going forward and went up the second highest ramp, without falling, it was a good day. I stepped off, not willing to test my fate again and look stupid in front of the kid who asked me a question.

“Are you a boy or a girl?”  
I looked at the kid and said: “Boy”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Cool!”  
I smiled “Yeah, I suppose it is.”


End file.
